


Welcome Back

by Beckett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, In The Flesh!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood at the gate of the PDS Sufferer Rehabilitation Center, waiting. That woman, agent Helena Harper as she had introduced herself during their first conversation, fidgeted with her necklace. Buddy glanced at her. Harper glanced back and gave him a nervous smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kennechenko Month on Tumblr.

They stood at the gate of the PDS Sufferer Rehabilitation Center, waiting. That woman, agent Helena Harper as she had introduced herself during their first conversation, fidgeted with her necklace. Buddy glanced at her. Harper glanced back and gave him a nervous smile. For a moment Buddy wanted to pat her shoulder just to comfort her but considered this a bad idea.

He sighed and shifted from one foot to another.

When the Rising hit the Eastern Slav Republic too and the dead came back, he had a glimpse of hope that Irina might come back too. Stupid he was; she would never do it. Too much time had passed and her body… He tried not to think about it.

She didn’t. But Leon did.

Harper inhaled sharply, the sound making Buddy snap out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the man approaching the gate. Buddy had three PDS kids in his class this year and quickly learnt to tell the dead – _no, that’s impolite_ – the PDS sufferers from the living despite the make-up and contacts. A bit of stagger in a walk, a bit confused look – but Leon moved with his usual grace and smiled in the very same way he did before.

“Leon”, Harper said softly and smiled discarding that _I’m a tough government agent_ look she had all the way from the airport. She stepped forward and hugged Leon tight. Leon patted her on the back. Buddy looked away.

He suddenly felt out of picture. Harper said Leon wanted him to come but didn’t say why. Maybe, he didn’t have to go on vacation in the middle of the school year and head to America at all. But Leon called his name and the next moment Buddy felt his cold arms around him and tasted ash and soil on his lips. He automatically raised his hands to hug Leon back.

“Thank you”, Leon whispered as he broke the kiss and pressed his temple against Buddy’s cheek.

Behind him Harper chuckled. Buddy looked at her over Leon’s shoulder and she smiled at him.


End file.
